


Salty Dog

by GutterBall



Series: Old Dog, New Tricks [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck is overprotective, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just for a second, shapeshifter AU, violence against a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thought it would be a good idea to puppy-snatch Raleigh and demand money from the PPDC to keep word of a shapeshifting jaeger pilot out of the news. Chuck thinks that might not be the best idea and takes matters into his own hands. Claws. <i>Teeth.</i></p>
<p>Estei asked what would happen if someone threatened puppy!Raleigh. My answer was teeth. Lots and lots of teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estei/gifts).



> UPDATE: I'm flailing so hard right now! Take a look at [this fanart](http://thegreencarousel.tumblr.com/post/153314953699/quick-sketch-for-gutterball-over-at-ao3-who) [thegreencarousel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel) drew of Herc being unable to not hearteyes puppy!Chuck and the later payback when Chuck was big enough to be a pain in the ass! It's ADORABLE!

Chuck had always been a shifter. He'd grown up romping around the garden both on two feet and on four, following his nose and his instincts in either form. He'd never had a scar, though he'd watched the ones on his old man multiply during the kaiju war, both fascinated and concerned. He'd never taken more than a week to heal from even his most severe injuries.

He'd always been a shifter. He had to continually remind himself that Raleigh _hadn't._

Thus, they probably spent more time as dogs than was usual, because Raleigh Becket did not like feeling like a failure these days, and the bloke was determined to get a handle on all things dog as quickly as possible. Chuck wasn't sure how to feel about it. Sure, it was fun to chase around the side garden, but Raleigh had already mastered basic mobility and was surprisingly crafty for his tiny size.

The bit that rather bothered him was that Raleigh wanted to wander around _alone._ He knew the silly sod wanted to learn the limits of his enhanced senses on his own, to not have to be coddled along. He understood that. But he didn't like the bloke being out of sight when he was a puppy.

Raleigh as a human could take care of himself. He'd proven that a hundred times over. Raleigh as a puppy?

He was just so _little._

But it had been two weeks since Pitfall -- since he'd so impulsively turned his former rival he'd feared was dying -- and everything was fine. _Raleigh_ was fine. He always came back from his solitary explorations panting happily, his tongue lolling out and his tail wagging. And he was ridiculously cuddly when he returned, all but demanding affection, that Chuck wrap around him and snuggle him mercilessly.

Chuck couldn't help but like that part especially. And be grateful that some of that urge transferred over when Raleigh changed back.

So he wasn't actually looking for the puppy he'd created as he roamed around the shatterdome's exterior. He was just biding time until Raleigh finished puppying about.

Thus, it took him longer than a split second to equate the high-pitched yip with Raleigh. When it came again, followed by a pained screech that sent his blood running cold, Chuck was already on the move, his teeth out and his fury nearly blinding.

He rounded the building at a full-on run and saw it. Some soon-to-be-dead person had Raleigh by the scruff of the neck, his hand bleeding and his face red with anger as he gave the helpless puppy a dangerous shake.

Snarling, he leapt at the son of a bitch, teeth sinking into flesh, claws ripping even as they fell over backward. The attacker howled, trying to fight him off, and flung Raleigh away. The harsh yip as that tiny little body slammed into the side of the shatterdome would haunt Chuck forever.

The sudden silence was worse.

A godawful tidal wave of emotion swamped him, and he sank his teeth into the vicious fucker's throat. One shake of his head, and he'd tear the bloody bastard's throat out. If the meatsack so much as twitched--

A whimper broke through his furious, despairing haze, and he froze. Another whimper. Torn, he debated between finishing the job and checking on Raleigh.

There was no debate.

Releasing his punishing grip, he abandoned the mauled attacker and ran to the crumpled little body lying against the base of the shatterdome. He couldn't tell if the blood matting the blonde fur was Raleigh's or not, and he whimpered himself as he curled around him and sniffed carefully. Hurt, yes. Bleeding, yes. But not all the blood was his.

Relief flooded him, and he started licking the poor little sod clean, paying special attention to the areas that caused more whimpers. Ribs possibly broken, likely from the collision with the wall. Right ear and the scruff of his neck bleeding and swollen but not actively torn. Otherwise, Raleigh was alright.

_He was alright._

Chuck was so relieved that he barely noticed security showing up and taking in the scene. Thankfully, PPDC security personnel weren't morons, and they had the moaning, bleeding, half-conscious attacker handcuffed even before the medical team arrived with gurneys for everyone.

He didn't care. His attention was where it needed to be. He just about had all the blood off his puppy's fur and from between the tiny little claws where Raleigh had tried to defend himself. Cheeky little fucker. He was so proud, even as he still wanted to rip that bastard's throat out.

A growl escaped him as one of the medics stepped too close for comfort, but a soothing word reminded him that Raleigh was safe. These were friendlies. They were just trying to help.

Thus, he stood and nudged Raleigh gently, trying to get him up long enough for them to both cuddle up on the gurney the medics had brought over. Normally, he'd snag the little bugger by the scruff of his neck, but the flesh there was already damaged. So, he nudged. He licked. He whuffed and ignored the pained puppy eyes, though he whimpered as he did so.

Finally, Raleigh hefted his little body to its feet and limped over to the lowered gurney. Every halting, clearly painful step tore at Chuck's heart, though he reminded himself that the little sod would likely be fully healed in a few hours, tops.

He was so _small._ So helpless, even though shifters were practically indestructible.

God, those frantic yips, that agonized yipe as he'd slammed into the wall--

He was whining deep in his chest, so he made himself stop and stepped closer to balance the little body as Raleigh tried to clamber up onto the mattress without hurting anything else. When the little bloke settled, Chuck hopped up and wrapped around him again, protecting him as best he could. For what it was worth.

\--

The security personnel -- and Herc -- were considerate enough to wait until Raleigh was well enough to shift to ask them about the incident. Even though they were both human again, Chuck sat as close as he physically could, not pleased that Raleigh still favored his ribs and winced when he went to scruff the back of his own neck. He fought the urge to wrap around him fully and nuzzle him.

He wouldn't do that in front of a crowd. Not in human form, anyway.

"Mr. Becket, can you tell us what happened?"

Raleigh sighed. "I was just running around. I didn't think about it when he bent down to pet me. I'm...." Sighing again, the poor bloke winced and put a hand to his ribs. "I'm kinda getting used to that. It wasn't until he grabbed the back of my neck that I realized something was wrong. I bit him, but he just kinda shook me, and... I panicked."

The look Raleigh shot Chuck again tugged at his heart. The poor sod looked ashamed of himself.

"I should have shifted back and decked him, but I just... I forgot, I guess."

"You're new, mate." Chuck wanted to nudge him with his elbow but didn't want to hurt him, so he forced a smile instead. "Your first instinct is to fight, not shift. It's not natural yet, yeah?"

The bloke didn't look convinced, though he nodded once. "Anyway, that's it. Chuck came to the rescue, and the guy threw me, and the rest, everyone saw."

"Mr. Hansen?"

He forced himself to look at the security bloke instead of Raleigh. It was worryingly difficult. "I heard the struggle and came on the run. I saw that bastard torturing a fucking innocent puppy and ripped him a new asshole. End of story."

Herc covered his mouth with his hand, but his eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hansen. We'll be turning the perpetrator over to the Hong Kong police as soon as the wounds are stabilized and we get his full statement. He was talking -- a lot, actually." Was the security bloke laughing inside? Because it looked like the security bloke was laughing inside. "But apparently, you nicked a vein somewhere and he started to bleed out, so they had to rush him into surgery. All we got so far is that he planned on threatening to expose Mr. Becket here on the news in hopes of a large payoff from the PPDC."

"I should've ripped his fucking throat out."

"Chuck."

Scowling, he shot Raleigh a look, then lost most of his bluster at the exhaustion on that pale face. The poor sod was too tired for this. He needed to rest.

And Chuck needed to make sure he was resting comfortably.

"Sorry, mate. Just... scared the hell out of me, yeah?"

The bloke grinned crookedly, and Chuck felt something inside him turn over. He wished... but he'd promised. He wouldn't push. It was too soon.

So, he returned his attention to the very patient security people watching them with carefully blank expressions. And Herc, who still had his hand over his mouth, for which Chuck was profoundly grateful. The last time his old man had blurted, Chuck had been fairly certain he'd lost any chance at even being Raleigh's friend.

"Anything else you need? He needs to rest so he can finish healing."

"No, sirs. We'll take care of it from here."

And they would. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to squeeze the PPDC for profit from exposing a shifter to the general public. Of course, it had always been Chuck before now, so it was rather nice to be on the other side of it for once.

Finally, everyone filed out, and as soon as they were alone, Raleigh slumped enough to lean his head against Chuck's shoulder. Without thinking about the motion, he put an arm around the bloke and cuddled him close.

"Thank you, Chuck."

He wanted to kiss the poor sod's hair. He could sort of do that as a dog because licking the little blighter's face was only natural, but it would be too much as a human.

"You're welcome, mate. I'm sorry I didn't get there quicker."

Snorting, Raleigh shook his head where it rested. "Are you kidding? I'd barely even realized I was in the shit when you showed up." Another snort, and the silly bastard elbowed him gently in the ribs. "My hero."

Blushing now, Chuck grunted and shifted restlessly, taking his arm back without actually moving away. "You're no damsel in distress, Ray."

Raleigh lifted his head and looked Chuck right in the eye from entirely too close. "Maybe not, but I was relieved as hell to see you coming on the run."

Oh, shit. Raleigh was _leaning._

As in: silently asking if it was okay to kiss.

_Yes. Yes. Please, God, yes._

But he hesitated, swallowing hard. His voice, when he managed words, was more hoarse than he'd hoped for. "It's just the adrenaline, Raleigh. You don't owe me anything."

God, Raleigh Becket's eyes were blue. So fucking blue. "Adrenaline wore off an hour ago. And yes, I do." Fuck, now the bastard was smiling crookedly. "That's twice now you've run to my rescue."

Not fucking fair.

"It's just instinct." He forced a grim grin. "Starting to be habit."

The gorgeous sod huffed a chuckle, his eyes lowering, those fuck-all blonde eyelashes lowering with them. It took all his willpower not to reach out and stroke a finger over them.

"Chuck, I just wanna kiss you. Yeah, it's about gratitude, but I also just... wanna kiss you."

His eyes widened, but he didn't dare move.

Raleigh leaned closer. "Chuck." His voice was barely a whisper. "I know you better now. I'm ready for more than snuggles."

Well, fuck. He was only human. Sometimes.

Raleigh's lips were soft and warm. His mouth tasted like the barest hint of blood and pure ambrosia. Sighing, Chuck let himself savor the moment, the closeness, the growing warmth as Raleigh flicked his tongue over Chuck's lower lip. How could he refuse? He didn't even try.

And when Raleigh's big hand cupped his jaw to tilt his head just right and deepen the kiss, he did what he did best: let his instincts lead.

Besides, Raleigh was one hell of a kisser.

They parted for air after a long, tongue-filled moment, leaning their foreheads together. Chuck felt... tingly. As if he'd just shifted back and was still getting used to being furless. And lightheaded. Kissing Raleigh packed quite a punch.

"So... haunted houses instead of werewolves tonight?"

He grinned without opening his eyes. If he saw the bloke right now, he'd go right back to kissing him. "Anything you want, mate."

Raleigh huffed. "You keep saying that."

He shrugged, still pressed up against the fucking puppy's side, still half wrapped around him. "I keep meaning it."

After a moment's quiet, he gave in and opened his eyes, and oh, fuck. Raleigh Fucking Becket's baby blues were hazy and half-lidded, his cheeks lightly flushed.

"I'll remember that."

Jesus. His gorgeous beast of a puppy would be the death of him. "Good." His good sense finally came back, and he forced himself to breathe normally. "But you're taking a nap this afternoon. You need to rest."

Jesus. Why was he still so helpless against the fucking puppy eyes?

"With you?"

"Oi, fuck, put 'em away, ya cheeky bastard." He rolled his eyes and reached up to scruff the bastard's hair, being careful of his neck. "You know you got snuggles from me on tap, yeah?"

The smile was blinding, for all that the bloke still looked exhausted. "Good to know."

Feeling light-headed again, Chuck did his best to sound normal. "My bunk?"

"Mm."

Finally giving into the almost constant urge, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the pretty bloke's temple. Raleigh stayed calm and comfortable against his side.

It really was okay.

Despite the situation that had put them in medical in the first place, this might be the best day ever. With the promise of more snuggles to come.

"Let's go, mate. You're asleep with your eyes open."

"Mm."

Sleepy-eyed and grinning, Raleigh let Chuck heft him up off the table and guide him out of medical with an arm around his waist. Low, so he didn't jar the sore ribs. And he settled very carefully behind him when they lay down on Chuck's bunk, snuggling up against the broad back.

It didn't matter that the poor sod fell almost immediately to sleep. It mattered that Raleigh was safe. It mattered that they'd kissed and it was okay.

Today was the best day.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
